Reboot
by Reis-Blade
Summary: Based on Reboot Vocaloid song, one-shot. Kagami, Kuroko and Aomine are friends from childhood, but when something happen, their friendhips scattered.. Warning : A/U, OOC, a bit bad grammar. I'm bad at summary.. . .


**I'm back with another fanfict..  
And yes, this fanfict is somehow really depressing for me… ._.**

For those who don't know this song, I'll give you the web later..  
Anyway, enjoy this fict! :)  
DISCLAIMER  
I don't own Kuroko no Basket, Reboot song or the cover photo, credits of this fict is for them!  
The idea of the story is from Reboot song, so it's not completely mine.

Warning : One – shot, AU, OOC, grammar errors, no pairings

Genre : Angst, Friendship [well, I don't know is this consist angst genre too or not :/ ]  
Rate : K

* Happy reading! *

**Reboot  
**.  
.  
In a sunset evening, two small shadows are standing on a hill. The two of them look like waiting for someone. After some minutes, a small shadow approach them, running and panting.

"Tetsu! You're late!", the blue haired boy speak. He wears a plain white sleeveless shirt, blue pants and blue sandals.

"I'm sorry, Aomine-kun. Kagami-kun.", the teal head called Tetsu speak to the boy called Aomine. He is panting and breathing hardly. He wears a blue strip white shirt, white pants and blue sky sandals.

"Well, it's alright, Kuroko. Anyway, why are you calling us?", the boy called Kagami speaks to Kuroko. He wears a black shirt, brown pants and re sandals.

"Oh, sorry, I forget to say it. Wait a second.", Kuroko said when he put his hands in his pockets. Kagami and Aomine watch him curiously.

"Here! I want to give this to you.", the teal head smiled brightly, his blue sky eyes shine. He is holding a packet on each hand, one colored blue and one colored red. Kagami take the red packet one, and Aomine take the blue packet one. Slowly, the two of them open the packet and take out the content in it.

The two gazed at what they hold. It's a basketball keychain, with a name of them written in the middle of it. One of them says 'Daiki', the one that Aomine hold, is embodied with blue glitters. The other one says 'Taiga', the one that Kagami hold, is embodied with red glitters.

"I have one for me, too.", Kuroko pick something from his pocket. It's a basketball keychain, the same as the keychain that Kagami and Aomine hold, but the name written in the middle of it is 'Tetsuya', embodied with light blue glitter.  
"Oh, and the back is amazing too!", Kagami said, looking at the back of the keychain. There is the name of 'Daiki' and 'Tetsuya'. Aomine look at the back of the keychain and amazed. There, written the name 'Taiga' and 'Tetsuya'. Kuroko smiled looking at them.

"Tetsu! This is amazing! How can you get this?", Aomine say at Kuroko, who's just smiling at him. "I made it myself, Aomine-kun."

Kagami and Aomine let a big grin, and holding the keychain happily. Kagami and Aomine hold the keychain and face it upwards, towards the sky.

"Let's make this as our promise of friendship!", Kagami grin, followed by Aomine. Kuroko smiled, and faced the keychain to the sky.

"We will be together.. forever."

Some time later, Kagami, Aomine and Kuroko have done playing basketball. The three of them decides to stop at an ice cream shop. Kagami order strawberry flavored ice cream, Aomine order blueberry flavored ice cream, and Kuroko order vanilla flavored ice cream. The three of them walks to their home happily and peacefully.

"Hey, you're like a girl, you know, Kagami! Whydid you order a strawberry flavored ice cream anyway?", Aomine said, teasing Kagami in the middle of their way home.

"It's up to me, right? I'm the one who order it with my own money, so it's the right for me to order my ice cream alone up to my choice!", Kagami said angrily. Aomine want to tease him more, so he intensely bump Kagami. But, not expected from Aomine, Kagami's ice cream fall to the ground.

"Uuh, Kagami? I..I'm really sorry.."

Kagami doesn't answer him. Instead, he clenched his fist. Suddenly, he grab Aomine's collar and pull him so his face is closer to Kagami.

"YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BEGIN THIS! I BUY IT WITH MY OWN MONEY, YOU KNOW! GIVE IT BACK!", Kagami shout, he is really angry right now. Aomine annoyed and he counter Kagami's attack.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU, I'M SORRY!"

The two of them continue their fights, leaving Kuroko just watching them fight. But suddenly, the keychain which Aomine had that's hanging on his school bag detached because of the fight. It fall on the street. Kuroko, not looking around him, quickly go to the street to pick the keychain.

But unexpectedly.. a truck come towards Kuroko's direction. The keychain flew towards Aomine's direction and Kuroko quickly hit by the truck. The scene escalated quickly, only leaving a shocked Kagami behind, who watched the scene with his own two eyes…  
Blood splattered on the street. Many people approached to Kuroko. The women screamed, some are busy calling the police and ambulance, the men are chasing the truck that escaped, and some are giving Kuroko first aid. They are working hardly, and not too long after that, the ambulance and police come. Kuroko is unconscious, and the paramedics are doing their best to safe Kuroko's life. The police and the people are trying so hard to catch the truck, too. Kagami run away to his home, only leaving a confused Aomine.

But, it's all too late. Kuroko died in the way to hospital. Cries and screams from Kuroko's mother and father heard in the hospital. Aomine and Kagami haven't heard about the news yet, but the two have a very bad feeling.

The next day, Kuroko's funeral is being held. After the funeral has done, Kagami and Aomine stand in front of Kuroko's coffin. Kagami cry and screams, and Aomine just let out a few tears. Kagami continuously cry, because Kuroko is his best friend, and his ONLY best friend.

"It's…"

Kagami's voice echoed in the room. Aomine turn his head to Kagami. He is still trembling and shed his tears away from his eyes.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Aomine surprised. Kagami suddenly raise his voice to Aomine. He still cried, but he continuously blame Aomine.

"If you don't pick up a fight with me, ALL OF THIS WON'T HAPPEN! Because, he…he..."

"IT'S ALL COMPLETELY YOUR FAULT! THE FIGHT, THE KEYCHAIN, ITS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!"

After saying the final phrase, Kagami quickly run from that room, leaving Aomine behind. A few tears come from his eyes, and he let out a bitter smile.

"Yes.. It's all..because of me, right?"

The days continue like Kagami and Aomine not knowing each other, even in rain, when they usually share the umbrella, Kagami decides to leave Aomine behind without an umbrella. Aomine grit his teeth and run towards his house, not caring if it's raining or not. 

Not long after that, Kagami transferred to America. Aomine is leaving the school and going to another school in Tokyo, a more bigger school. The two of them don't speak to each other again.

But, unknowingly to them, Kuroko is watching the two of them from the funeral process until that time with an upset face.

Ten years later, a fading kid version of Kuroko is seen sitting in the side of the street with a blank face. A kitty is approaching him and lick is hand. He doesn't respond to it, just continuously staring to the street with a blank face.

A tall man passed beside Kuroko, and he doesn't notice him, of course. But, unconsciously, Kuroko stand up and follow the man. The man continue walking towards a high school. He look around and see a bill board there, reading a poster. Kuroko just stare to the man and follow him again when he move.

The tall man enters the high school building and go to the third floor. Kuroko continue follow him. He stop in front of a door with a "Basketball Club" sign and open the door, revealing a red haired teen, and the teen quickly turn his head to look for the person behind him.

"Aomine?"

Aomine shocked because of the person in front of him. It's his former friend – best friend, Kagami Taiga. "Kagami? What are you doing here?"

Aomine quickly exit the room and trying to hide the sadness on his face, but Kagami quickly chase him and catch his arm. Tears can be seen forming on his eyes.

"I.. I've been looking for you for these ten years. There is something I want to tell you."

Kagami kneel in front of Aomine and begin crying. His voice is so soft that it's very hard to heard, but since the hall is very quiet, Aomine can hear the soft voice clearly.

"I.. I'm sorry…"

The words pierced Aomine's heart. Unconsciously, tears come from his eyes, and he kneel beside Kagami. The two of them begin crying, remembering their past events, the happy, the sad events are flowing in their heads. And Kuroko, he awakes from his long 'sleep', and tears come from his eyes. The three of them just continue crying like there is no end for their memories.

In a starry sky night, two shadows of teens are playing basketball in a court. The two play happily, not knowing that there is a fading figure beside the court, smiling happily.

The teens stopped playing, and they stand on the court.

"It has been a long time, huh, since we play basketball together like this?", the blue haired teen say to a red haired teen beside him.

"Yes. Back then, there is still him..", the red head say with a sad expression. Aomine smacks his head hardly, and it made Kagami feel pain.

"Ouch, Aomine! What did you do?!"

"Kagami, what will he do if he is watching us now? He don't want us to be sad, you know!"

Kuroko surprised because of Aomine's words. He feel happy and smile towards them, knowing that they can't see him anymore. He starts to fade away slowly.

"But, I'm quite shocked, Kagami. You still keep that, huh?", Aomine said, pointing the necklace Kagami wear. It has a ring and beside it, there is a keychain with a basketball form.

"This is his keepsake. I always remember our friendships, you know! It gives me a calming time, like I have a feeling that you and him is beside me when I'm wearing this. And I'm quite surprised that you're wearing it, too.", Kagami grins, pulling Aomine's hand, revealing a bracelet with a basketball keychain hang on it.

"Well, if I have any trouble, I always stare to this, and it feels like he always beside me. And know, you're beside me, too.", Aomine grins at Kagami.

The two have a silence before Kagami continue their conversation.

"Hey, Aomine.."

"Hmm?"

"Let's.. always be a friend forever, shall we?"

Aomine surprised because of Kagami's words. It's so rare from him to hear something like that.

"I mean, it's for our sake, and for his sake too, right?"

Kuroko frowned. He begin to cry and smile. Aomine look at Kagami and take the keychain from his bracelet, and hold it with his hand. He faced the keychain upwards to the sky.

"Of course."

Kagami smile, take the keychain from his necklace, and hold it with his hand. He faced the keychain upwards to the sky, too. The sky is full of stars, very beautiful.

Kuroko smile, and begin walking towards them. He pick his keychain from his pocket and face it upwards, too. His body starts fading, and he start crying.

"I'll always watch you.."

Kagami and Aomine simultaneously turn their heads behind, revealing a fading Kuroko. He smiled and cry, and completely fade away.

Kagami and Aomine freeze. The two look to Kuroko's spot. They smile and let out a little tears. Then, the two of them face each other.

"We will always..", Kagami said, letting out another tear. He gaze at the sky.

"..be friends..", Aomine said, smiling and gaze at the sky like Kagami.

"_forever.._", a faint voice heard.

.

And three beautiful stars glow brightly after that.

**Okay, that's all…  
I have spend 2 hours writing this fanfict, and this is the result..  
I feel.. I want to cry.. ._.**

Well, of you don't know the song, here is the link:  
** watch?v=3BFvN-idN1s******

And yes, I'm sorry if this fict is suck as ever.. ._.  
And Impostor Letter will be updated on next week's Wednesday, I think..

R&R please? ._.**  
**


End file.
